vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember Spirit
Summary Lost within the Wailing Mountains, the Fortress of Flares lay abandoned, its training halls empty, its courtyard covered in leaves and dust. Upon a dais in its sealed temple rests a topaz cauldron filled with ancient ash, remnants of a pyre for the warrior-poet Xin. For three generations, Xin taught his acolytes the Bonds of the Guardian Flame, a series of mantras to train the mind and body for the harsh realities beyond the fortress walls. However, in teaching a warrior's way he earned a warrior's rivals, and in his autumn Xin was bested and slain. His followers spread to the wind. Yet as years turned to centuries and followers to descendants, his teachings endured by subtle whisper and deed. Touched by the teacher's lasting legacy, the Burning Celestial, inquisitive aspect of fire, cast himself to the Fortress of Flares and reignited the pyre ash. From these glowing embers emerged an image of Xin, wreathed in flame, his thoughtful countenance prepared to train and to teach, and to spread the fires of knowledge to all who seek guidance. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Xin, the Ember Spirit Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless, appears to be male Age: As old as the earth Classification: Ember Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsmanship, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Magic Damage Negation Attack Potency: Unknown (Should be comparable to Earth Spirit) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Storm Spirit) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with swords, Hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Rapiers of the Burning God Intelligence: Gifted (Xin was a scholar and a great warrior, and was skilled in the art of mantras) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Ember Spirit slashes his opponent with his dual swords. *'Searing Chains:' Ember Spirit unleashes fiery bolas that wrap around nearby enemies, anchoring them in place and dealing damage each second. *'Sleight of Fist:' Ember Spirit dashes around with blazing speed, attacking all enemies in the targeted area of effect, then returning to his start location. Deals bonus damage to heroes, and less damage to creeps. *'Flame Guard:' Ember Spirit surrounds himself with a ring of fire that consumes incoming magic damage, leaving him unharmed. Flame Guard deals damage per second in an area around Ember Spirit while Flame Guard is active. If the shield is broken, the damage is also lost. *'Fire Remnant:' Ember Spirit generates Fire Remnant charges every 35 seconds, with a max of 3 charges. Releasing a charge sends a Fire Remnant that runs to the target location at 2.5x Ember Spirit's speed. Using Activate Fire Remnant, Ember Spirit can dash out to his Remnants, exploding them for area of effect damage. The targeted Remnant will be arrive at last. **'Activate Fire Remnant:' Select the Fire Remnant to arrive at. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Teachers Category:Unknown Tier